Medical students as well as experienced doctors learning new surgical techniques must undergo extensive training before they are qualified to perform surgery on human patients. The training must teach proper techniques employing various medical devices for cutting, penetrating, clamping, grasping, stapling, cauterizing and suturing a variety of tissue types. The range of possibilities that a trainee may encounter is great. For example, different organs and patient anatomies and diseases are presented. The thickness and consistency of the various tissue layers will also vary from one part of the body to the next and from one patient to another. Different procedures demand different skills. Furthermore, the trainee must practice techniques in various anatomical environs that are influenced by factors such as the size and condition of the patient, the adjacent anatomical landscape and the types of targeted tissues and whether they are readily accessible or relatively inaccessible.
Numerous teaching aids, trainers, simulators and model organs are available for one or more aspects of surgical training. However, there is a need for models or simulated tissue elements that are likely to be encountered in and that can be used for practicing endoscopic and laparoscopic, minimally invasive, transluminal surgical procedures. In laparoscopic surgery, a trocar or cannula is inserted to access a body cavity and to create a channel for the insertion of a camera such as a laparoscope. The camera provides a live video feed capturing images that are then displayed to the surgeon on one or more monitors. At least one additional small incision is made through which another trocar/cannula is inserted to create a pathway through which surgical instruments can be passed for performing procedures observed on the video monitor. The targeted tissue location such as the abdomen is typically enlarged by delivering carbon dioxide gas to insufflate the body cavity and create a working space large enough to accommodate the scope and instruments used by the surgeon. The insufflation pressure in the tissue cavity is maintained by using specialized trocars. Laparoscopic surgery offers a number of advantages when compared with an open procedure. These advantages include reduced pain, reduced blood and shorter recovery times due to smaller incisions.
Laparoscopic or endoscopic minimally invasive surgery requires an increased level of skill compared to open surgery because the target tissue is not directly observed by the clinician. The target tissue is observed on monitors displaying a portion of the surgical site that is accessed through a small opening. Therefore, clinicians need to practice visually determining tissue planes, three-dimensional depth perception on a two-dimensional viewing screen, hand-to-hand transfer of instruments, suturing, precision cutting and tissue and instrument manipulation. Typically, models simulating a particular anatomy or procedure are placed in a simulated pelvic trainer where the anatomical model is obscured from direct visualization by the practitioner. Ports in the trainer are employed for passing instruments to practice techniques on the anatomical model hidden from direct visualization. Simulated pelvic trainers provide a functional, inexpensive and practical means to train surgeons and residents the basic skills and typical techniques used in laparoscopic surgery such as grasping, manipulating, cutting, tying knots, suturing, stapling, cauterizing as well as how to perform specific surgical procedures that utilized these basic skills.
Organ models for use with simulated pelvic trainers on which surgeons can train surgical techniques are needed. These organ models need to be realistic so that the surgeon can properly learn the techniques and improve their skills. Currently, most simulated tissue structures are made of silicone. On the one hand, silicone is very elastic and when cut and silicone rebounds quickly. On the other hand, real tissue does not rebound fully when manipulated. Furthermore, silicone will tear fairly easily in the presence of a cut or a hole, but it resists tearing if there are no defects present. On the other hand, real tissue dissects easily. Also, adhering tissue surfaces poses further difficulties, such as excessive tackiness, when desiring a realistic interface. Therefore, challenges exist to making simulated tissue structures out of silicone that not only appear real, but also, function with the feel of real tissue when dissected and manipulated surgically. The present invention provides such a simulated tissue structure.